A Snowed in Valentine's Day
by fitzdillore22
Summary: Phil can't wait to spend the day with just Dan until Dan reminds him of their pervious commitments. They are both disappointed not to be able to send the day alone together on the biggest day of the year for couples. Little do they know their saved grace comes in the shape of Cupid's frozen bite.


"Morning, Sunshine." Phil grinned while stretching. He was face to face with Dan's curly and unkempt brown locks. Dan grunted and pulled more sheets over top of himself. Did Dan know day it was or was he just being his normal morning loving self? Phil wondered, turning over to spoon himself against Dan's warm form. "Hey," He whispered in Dan's ear once he found it amongst the hair and sheets. "Do you know what day it is?" He questioned before kissing Dan's ear. Dan's reaction was a snore so Phil thought he'd raise the stakes a little in getting Dan's attention.

Phil wormed his hands from Dan's waist and up to his chest while biting ever so softly at his ear. Dan grumbled again and moved Phil's mouth away from his ear. Phil did not approve of this.

"Fine," Phil growled softly as he disappeared under the sheets. "You leave me no choice." He moved down the bed under the sheets which used to be called Blanket Land when he was a kid. He raised the sheets up so he could lay on top of Dan. Dan began to stir but Phil wanted to shock him.

He lowered his face to Dan's exposed groin and began kissing it. Dan woke more but Phil wasn't done yet. Phil took the whole thing into his mouth and blew away.

"What the?" Dan asked groggily as he woke up to an erection with a Phil attached to it. Phil then decided to try a trick he had learn from somewhere, and began spelling out the alphabet with his tongue on Dan's tip. Dan moaned with pleasure as his brain registered what was happening. Phil had just finished putting the tip on 'Q' with Dan came. Phil was astonished but didn't let anything escape as he swallowed.

Phil kissed his way back up from Dan's 'V' to his hip to his belly button to his squishy abs to in between his pyxes to his sensational clavicle to his neck, ending the journey at Dan's lips.

"That's one way to wake someone up." Dan grinned, still slightly sleepily while kissing Phil back.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my gorgeous man." Phil beamed excitedly, Dan's eyes went wide.

"Sorry to crap on your dreams Phil but, Valentine's Day is tomorrow." Dan stated slowly as to ease Phil off of his loving high.

"No it's not." Phil flared up at once. "It's today. Check your phone." Dan did so. After being blinded by the sudden light of the screen, Dan saw that Phil was right.

"Shit." Dan groaned, as he realized what this day would entail.

"What is it?" Phil asked worried. Dan looked at Phil lovingly but sadly.

"We have that Radio One thing today, remember?" Dan said sadly. "We said we'd do it on Saturday, and today-"

"Is Saturday." Phil finished disappointingly. "Fuck, that ruins _all_ my plans." He frowned and began pouting on Dan's chest, twisting his fingers in what little hair there was.

"Hey," Dan said, tilting Phil's face up to met his eyes. "We still have until nine." It was eight.

"We have to leave here by eight thirty, Dan." Phil pouted, beginning to roll off of Dan and get coffee ready, but Dan had a death grip on Phil's waist.

"They all know we're always late anyways." Dan mummers into Phil's ear, then biting it and managing to roll Phil back into bed and underneath himself. Phil always marveled at how he lost track of his own body so quickly whenever Dan was in control. "Plus," Dan smiled as his face disappeared into Blanket Land. "I _have_ to repay the favor for you waking me up." Dan didn't waste anytime as he ripped off Phil's colorful pajama bottoms and underwear. "It's time for you to recite your ABCs, Phillip." Dan cooed as he sucked before repeating Phil's tantalizing actions.

Phil followed along breathlessly "A, B, C, D, E, Ffffffff."

Dan pulled his mouth away quickly then rammed his finger into Phil's hole, titillating his prostate before Phil had a chance to breathe. Dan bent his head down and encircled his mouth over Phil just as he came. But, just as Phil had, not a drop escaped.

"What are you doing to me?" Phil asked as Dan rested his head on Phil's shoulder. Dan swept the locks from his sweaty face.

"Loving you in every way I can." was Dan's reply. Phil was astonished by Dan's words.

"Isn't that a little cheesy for you?" He asked blushing. Dan rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"It's Valentine's Day." As if that excuse was enough to grant him this unusual spout of romantic vocabulary.

"And we're going to be late if we don't hurry up." Phil sighed rising from the bed with Dan whining behind him.

"Can't we take the day off?" Dan frowned, stomping into the kitchen as Phil started the coffee maker.

"No, we took off a day last week remember?" Phil reminded him.

"Oh right." Dan's face went red too at the memory of the Sexy Twister they had bought as a joke on Ebay.

Abruptly, a phone went off. Both Dan and Phil checked their phones out of habit but it was obviously Phil's, judging by the roar of kittens his phone was making.

"Hello?" Phil asked into the receiver as Dan carried his phone into the living room. "You're kidding!" Phil said excitedly, racing past Dan, nearly knocking him over, towards the window.

"Phil, what the-?" Dan objected but Phil had no time to explain as he opened up the curtains and revealed the normally gloomy London sky, to be shocked with white flurries.

"Thank you, yes, see you on Monday." Phil mummer excitedly into the phone before ending the call. He turned to Dan beaming. "We don't have to work today on account of snow!" In that moment, Phil reminded Dan of a school boy being informed of a snow day. Phil turned back towards the window with Dan who nodded.

"Yep, it looks like snow." He agreed. Phil slapped playfully at him for his sarcasm.

"You know what I want to do today?" Phil asked, sipping at his coffee.

"What?" Dan asked as he scrolled through Tumblr with one hand and held his coffee in another, always and forever in danger of the liquid jumping out and scalding him.

"You." Phil said, biting his lip before taking another sip. Dan's face remained emotionless as he set down his phone and gave Phil his undivided attention.

"Tell me more." Dan ordered, now sitting on the edge of his seat. Phil smiled slyly as he rose to his feet and put his mug in the sink.

"Why tell when I can _show_ you?" He questioned, returning with his hand extended. Dan showed a quickness that Speedy Gonzalez would have envied as he rushed to rinse out his own mug.

Had he seen Phil scrolling through porno retail online in the days leading up to Valentine's Day? Phil pondered, barely able to see Dan sped on. While at the same time, Dan was thinking about the edible paint and underwear he had bought as an added bonus to their new Twister mat.

With their excitement showing, they both raced to the bedroom, stripping as they went.

This was going to be the best snowed in Valentine's Day ever. They both thought excitedly.


End file.
